The Legendary Shadow King
by Storyteller222
Summary: Bowser seeks to cancel the power of Mario's Crystal Stars, but that is only the start of the trouble and people I am new here so please help me out


_**The Legendary Shadow King**_

Bowser Koopa was fighting a virtual Mario who had more power than the Koopa King courtesy of the seven Crystal Stars.

Mario: Why fight, Bowser? You'll never defeat me.

Bowser: No, I'll defeat the powers of the four heroes with one final transformation.

Bowser began mutating into a different, more monstrous form while the virtual Mario seemed unfazed.

Mario: Giga Bowser, you've arrived.

Bowser: Lava Burst!

Billion Bowser shot a burst of lava at the virtual Crimson Phoenix, who gathered energies beyond Bowser's comprehension.

Mario: SUPER NOVA!

Mario fired a sky-blue blast of energy at the burst of lava, which tore through it and ripped through Bowser.

Bowser: End this simulation!

The room dissolved back into the throne room as Bowser powered down.

Bowser: KAMEK, KAMMY GET IN HERE!

Kamek and Kammy walked in as if they were obeying Death himself.

Kamek: Y-yes sir!

Bowser: Find a way to defeat that foolish boy and his pathetic Stars.

Kamek: Sir, the prophecy says "He who wields the seven Stars of power shall be invincible", so in reality you can't beat him.

Bowser then burned Kamek to death as Kammy watched in horror but didn't scream.

Bowser: There's always a way. Don't give me the thought of Mario being invincible.

Kammy: Your Nastiness, there might be something, but we need to visit Professor Elvin Gadd.

Bowser: I'll go then.

Toad Town was a place of peace and prosperity and also popularity of three people, Mario, Luigi, and Peach. Each were popular for their own reasons, Mario for destroying the Shadow Queen and being the wielder of the seven crystal stars; Luigi for saving six-year old Princess Eclair of the Waffle Kingdom from Sir Crepe and being the wielder of the Marvelous Compass; and Peach for defeating Samus Aran in the Smash Tournament. Unfortunately for Mario he also had many people fight him for the Crystal Stars, but they've never made him sweat.

Man: If he'd give me a shot at those Stars, I'd cream him.

The Crystal Stars gave Mario immense power while Luigi's Marvelous Compass gave him the power to see into the future.

Man: Maybe his brother will lend me that Compass of his so I can beat him.

Woman: You're nuts, Luigi's not going to help you.

Man: Money's always the best answer to anything.

Woman: Wario, you are so idiotic.

Wario: True, but I know what power is and that's it right there.

Woman: Yeah, but you aren't one of the four heroes, those Stars would destroy you.

Wario: Who are you supposed to be?

Woman: I am Merluvlee, the daughter of Merlin the fortune teller.

Luigi was sparring against his brother, and even with the Compass Luigi was still having a hard time landing a blow on Mario. It was as if the Crystal Stars were preventing Luigi's foresight from coming true.

Mario: Ready to call it a day?

Luigi: Yeah, I need to get back to Daisy or she'll kill me.

Luigi's foresight had actually come in handy for Daisy's birthday, as he shuddered while he looked into the future of him being late.

Mario: Then go.

Luigi: One question, Mario, how do you continually beat me even with my foresight?

Mario: My Crystal Stars detect any magic being used and warn me of falling into my opponent's spell.

Luigi: Oh. See you later, Bro.

Luigi flew off as Mario walked home only to be confronted by Wario.

Wario: Mario, I wish to fight you for the Crystal Stars.

Mario: Great, another fool.

Wario charged at Mario, who waited for Wario to get close to him as and then punched Wario in the gut, causing the bulky being to fall over in pain.

Mario: Get it through your thick skull, you won't beat me.

Meanwhile, Bowser landed the Clown Copter in a dark forest as he walked into a shack to find Gadd drinking some wine.

Gadd: I've been waiting, King Koopa, my dear friend.

Bowser: Please, we've never been friends even when you gave my son those inventions to cause Isle Delfino's pollution.

Gadd: Still sore that Mario's trounced your sorry butt many times before?

Bowser: Watch it!

Gadd simply smiled as Bowser looked on in rage.

Bowser: I need your help.

Gadd: You want to know how to beat Mario and his Crystal Stars, huh?

Bowser: *smirk* you've read my mind.

Gadd: But what makes you think I'll betray my own friend to help you?

Bowser: Because if I can't beat you I'll give you all of my inventions for you to toy around with.

Gadd: If you win?

Bowser: You will help me defeat Mario and his Stars.

Gadd: You're on!

Gadd then turned transparent as Bowser stood, baffled, but then grinned.

Gadd: What's funny?

Bowser: That's you're ghoul sheet, am I right?

Gadd: Yes it is.

Bowser then transformed into Giga Bowser as Gadd started backing away.

Gadd: Good God, you've more power than me, but you still can't hit me.

Bowser: Want to bet?

Gadd: Huh?

Bowser: My powers can even affect the supernatural.

Bowser slashed at Gadd with his claws, ripping the cloak and causing the scientist to become solid once again.

Gadd: Okay, you win, just please don't kill me.

Bowser: Oh no! You won't be killed... yet, I need you for some research.

Gadd: If you'll follow me...

Gadd and Bowser walked into the professor's lab and he showed Bowser a picture of a Koopaharian Pyramid.

Bowser: What's this?

Gadd: You're familiar with the Shadow Queen, right?

Bowser: Yeah, she nearly defeated Mario even with his pathetic Stars.

Gadd: There is something out there that was designed to beat the wielder of the Crystal Stars, but it was rumored to be destroyed.

Bowser: What's it called?

Gadd: The Ring of Darkness. It's said to be able to prevent the user's enemy, if they wield the Crystal Stars, from accessing their powers.

Bowser smiled as he walked out and took flight in the Clown Copter.

Gadd: Mario, I'm sorry, but you can still beat him.

Meanwhile, Mario and Peach were running from a mob of people who wanted to fight Mario, and lost them when the couple hid behind the wall of an entrance to a park.

Mario: I wish they'd stop hunting me.

Mario looked over the edge and found the mob combing the park over, searching for him.

Peach: Hey Mario, let's go to that museum.

Mario looked behind him and saw the museum that Peach was referring to.

Mario: Come on!

The museum was quiet, hardly anyone was there aside from Mario and Peach as they looked over the Koopaharian exhibit and the sarcophagus of Shinnok, the King of the Shadows.

Peach: Wow, the legendary Shadow King.

Mario: I'm just glad I didn't have to battle him.

Mario then looked over to see an exhibit of the Shadow King's strange accessories, only to find a familiar Goomba looking over it in concern.

Mario: Frankly, what are you doing here?

Frankly: Mario, what are you doing here?

Mario: Boning up on history.

Frankly: Neat. I suppose you've noticed that coffin with the Shadow King.

Mario: Yeah. *looks in glass* What's that ring for?

Frankly: Shinnok was far superior to the Shadow Queen, and he was worried about the queen turning on him, so he made a ring capable of disabling the Crystal Stars.

Mario: Shinnok was paranoid of the queen?

Peach: Seems he wasn't the only one who's afraid of a woman, huh, Mario?

Mario: Okay, I admit it, you do scare me out of my wits at times.

Peach playfully punched him in the arm as Frankly walked over to the coffin.

Frankly: You two should look at this.

Mario and Peach walked over to the coffin and looked at the strange encryptions that it bore.

Mario: What's it say?

Frankly: I don't know, this is a whole different language, but I gather it's something of the battle between Light and Darkness.

Mario: Light and Dark are doing battle as we speak?

Frankly: You and Bowser.

Suddenly the coffin shone a bright light, causing Mario, Peach, and Frankly to fly back as Mario had a strange vision.

Mario: Where am I?

Bowser: I'd like to know that as well.

Then Mario fell to the ground clutching his sides as if something was infecting him.

Bowser: My my, Mario, you seem weak.

Then a demon appeared behind Bowser and grabbed him by the back of his head.

Demon: You're next!

Then Mario awoke to see Peach and Frankly looking him over.

Peach: I was wondering if you were alive or not.

Mario: Thanks.

Mario then noticed broken glass on the floor and saw the coffin gone.

Frankly: Oh no!

Mario: The coffin's gone.

Frankly: This is one crime some punks are surely going to regret committing.

Peach: Hey look, the ring is gone.

Frankly: They stole the Ring of Darkness.

Mario: Great, it's probably Bowser.

Peach: Doubt it.

Suddenly a Paragoomba flew in and landed on Frankly's head.

Paragoomba: Mario! Lord Bowser has declared a challenge against you and he wants to meet you in Toad Town Park.

Mario: Tell your king I'll be there.

Peach: You aren't serious, are you?

Mario: Better believe it. I'm wondering why he wants to fight me.

Mario flew out of the museum and to the park as Bowser stood waiting.

Bowser: Crimson Phoenix, you've arrived.

Mario: Well now I'm surprised you've boldly challenged me.

Bowser: Let's fight.

Mario: Your move.

Bowser lunged at Mario, who grabbed the Koopa King by his tail and swung him into a tree.

Bowser: *laugh* Excellent!

Mario: (Something's not right, normally he'd get angry about this.)

Bowser: Look around, Mario. This fight is being broadcast across Toad Town.

Mario: So they can watch me defeat you.

Bowser then thought back to when he was training against the virtual Mario with a certain weapon and destroying the virtual King of Heroes.

Bowser: Time to beat some power out of you.

Bowser reached into his shell and pulled out a strange ring.

Bowser: I now invoke the magic of the Ring of Darkness!

Bowser put the ring on his finger and began glowing as a light shot up into the air and formed into a giant ring.

Mario: What the?

Mario then crackled with electricity, causing him to fall to one knee as the Crystal Stars seemed to be drained of energy.

Mario: What have you done?

Bowser: Well let's see, I believe I just won.

Mario: You may have me without access to the Crystal Stars, but remember, I've also got my phoenix mode powers with me as well.

Bowser: I know, that's why this ring grants me the powers of darkness.

Mario's eyes widened as Bowser transformed into Giga Bowser.

Bowser: That's the true look of terror, Mario. You've shown that look and now it's time to die.

Peach and Frankly walked out into the park and were met by the giant glowing ring.

Frankly: That looks like the Ring of Darkness, only jumbo-sized.

Mario dodged Bowser's claws as the Koopa King shot a burst of lava from his mouth.

Mario: Woah!

Mario fired a blast of fire at the lava ball as it dissolved, leaving Bowser baffled.

Bowser: This stupid ring was supposed to help me.

Mario: Bowser, please stop this. You're playing with supernatural forces that are beyond your comprehension.

Bowser: Last I checked, I didn't care.

Mario simply exploded into his phoenix mode, glaring daggers at Bowser.

Mario: You leave me no choice.

Mario stood ready as Bowser advanced on the king of heroes, ready to unleash all of his power on Mario.

Bowser: Freezing Fortress!

Bowser spun fast in his shell and as a result started shooting ice from the shell as Mario burned them all with fireballs.

Mario: My turn! Phoenix Flame!

Mario shot a blue burst of fire at Bowser, who simply slapped it away and punched Mario but with shadow magic powering his fist.

Bowser: (mixed with a demonic voice) I must say, Mario, you're weaker than I thought.

Mario then jumped up with his fists glowing with red flames.

Mario: Phoenix Fist!

Mario punched Bowser with immense power, sending the Koopa King to the ground and knocking his Giga power out of him.

Mario: Will you stop this madness now!

Bowser started laughing as his voice became mixed with the same demonic voice.

Bowser: My ring grants me more power than just simply Giga Bowser!

Peach stared on in horror as Mario stared down a now glowing Bowser.

Peach: I have to help him!

Peach then flew up to the strange, demonic star and looked into it as her soul was transferred into a strange labyrinth.

Bowser: Meet the Ultimate Bowser!

Bowser now stood coated in metal with mechanical wings spreading out of his back as Mario stood in horror.

Mario: (Why is it every time we hit each other if feels like I'm dying?)

Bowser: (It feels like I'm dying every time he hits me.)

Bowser took to the air as Mario felt Bowser's energy starting to build up.

Mario: Bowser, please stop this!

Bowser: Never! Shining Fire Blast!

Bowser fired a sky-blue blast of fire equal in strength to Mario's supernova attack at the weakened King of Heroes, hitting him and knocking him into the ground.

Bowser: I've done it! Mario's no match for me!

Outside the ring Frankly looked on in horror at both Mario on the ground and the energy waves the ring itself was putting out.

Frankly: Bowser has created the ultimate Shadow fight.

Suddenly a ladder dropped and Gadd looked down.

Gadd: Come on!

Frankly: All right, hang on!

Frankly grabbed Peach's body and then climbed up onto Gadd's Poltergust 3001.

Frankly: What's going on Gadd?

Gadd: Bowser plans on using this ring to destroy Mario, but little does he know that his and Mario's life force is being used to bring back the Shadow King Shinnok.

Frankly: How did he find out?

Gadd: I was forced to tell him.

Mario lay on the ground with smoke coming off of him and a blue mist starting to come off him as well.

Bowser: Come, get up! (demon voice mix) Get up so I can strike you down again!

Peach stood, walking through Mario's mind, but her mind somehow seemed to tell her to follow the mist that was flowing through the room.

Peach: I hope this isn't what it seems.

Peach then came into a room similar to what Grodus had used to resurrect the Shadow Queen and saw a phantom version of Mario being transferred into the coffin.

Peach: What the?

Suddenly an army of mummies came out of the smaller coffins as Peach stood ready.

Meanwhile, Mario struggled to get up as he sensed Bowser ready to launch an even stronger attack.

Mario: Bowser, don't you get it ? This ring is more than you think! It's not only helping you beat me, it's also taking away our life energy!

Bowser: Mario, I've heard enough of your mouth, now I'm going to use your own Crystal Stars against you.

Mario: (He can't... WAIT! Unless he plans on destroying the Ring of Darkness!)

Bowser: I invoke the powers of Shining Darkness. (_I need it to beat him!_ No, I want to humiliate him.) I'll now destroy this ring.

Mario: He's actually going through with this.

Bowser: (_Use that ring I gave you and destroy him!_ No, I want the Crystal Stars!

Bowser dove at the ring, hoping to destroy it as he fell out of his Shining Bowser form, only to find it wasn't destroyed, it stood proud and tall.

Mario: Why wasn't it destroyed?

Voice: It wasn't destroyed because I willed it to not be destroyed.

Bowser: Who are you? Show yourself!

Voice: But Bowser, I've been here all along, I was the one whispering into your ear the entire time!

Then a black pool of sludge formed behind Bowser as the Ring of Darkness flew to it.

Bowser: Where are you?

Out of the sludge rose a man dressed in a Chinese outfit with a torn cape and long, red hair as Mario sensed his powers starting to rise beyond the Shadow Queen's Luster Purge move.

Mario: Bowser, look out!

Bowser turned around to see the man, who grabbed Bowser by the face and flung him into the ground, knocking him out.

Mario: Shinnok the Shadow King.

Shinnok: Mario Mario, the Crimson Phoenix and the descendant of Konstantine Koopa, the Legendary Koopa. Am I right?

Mario: Yeah.

Shinnok: What a privilege.

Mario: What do you want?

Shinnok: To stomp you out of existence.

Peach had destroyed thousands of mummies but they kept reforming in greater numbers. She was flung back into the Shadow King's crypt but found a strange knife in it.

Peach: Interesting.

Peach climbed out as the mummies suddenly froze when she brought the knife out.

Peach: Wierd.

Peach then looked up above the coffin to see the same star symbol as the one on the Ring of Darkness.

Peach: (looking at the knife) I wonder.

Peach threw the knife and it hit the symbol but only by its hilt, signaling the mummies for another attack.

Peach: Just go ahead and kill me, I've failed.

Then a small pebble hit Peach on the head. She looked up to the symbol to see it breaking apart.

Shinnok twitched strangely as Mario looked puzzled.

Mario: (I'm sensing a weakness in the ring.) Peach. Now then, time to finish what Bowser started.

Mario flew up into the air and fired a red burst of fire at the wall of the ring, causing it to shatter.

Shinnok: (looking at Bowser) He tried that and it didn't work, how could it work now?

Mario: Somehow it weakened.

Shinnok: You couldn't have done that yourself!

Mario: You're right, I couldn't, that's why my wife jumped into my mind and somehow weakened it.

Shinnok: Well you actually are getting on my nerves.

Mario: Yeah, well I have knack for that.

Shinnok: Not anymore. Undead Absorption!

Souls flew out of both Mario and Bowser as the Shadow King swallowed them all, causing his power to skyrocket.

Mario: Wow!

Shinnok: And you don't have the Stars to help win.

Mario: You see, that's where you're wrong.

Mario's body turned into a black silhouette as the seven Crystal Stars began to shine brighter than ever as Shinnok stepped back.

Mario: Yes, fear the wrath of the heavens.

Mario's body turned back to normal as his once formidable power rose back to its near god-like state.

Shinnok: No matter, my newfound souls have given me the power to surpass those Stars.

Mario: Your wife must've not shown you their true powers in the hands of someone powerful.

Shinnok: Enlighten me.

Mario: Watch.

Mario's body began taking in blue energy balls as the shadow-filled park began to weaken and Mario's crimson aura began glowing brighter.

Shinnok: Impressive light show, but you're still nothing to me.

Mario: Now Super Nova!

Mario fired off a sky-blue blast of energy the size of a small moon at the Shadow King, causing him to melt back into the black sludge.

Mario: It's finally over.

Mario jumped into the air and met up with Gadd, Frankly, and a now conscious Peach.

Gadd: Impressive, Mario.

Frankly: You seem to have gotten stronger since we first met.

Peach: He is the Crimson Phoenix, after all.

Voice: Don't celebrate yet, Bro.

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Yeah, I watched the fight from the shadows. Something's going to happen, my Compass won't show me though.

Suddenly the sludge grabbed Mario and pulled him in as the others watched in horror.

Mario: (mixed with Shinnok's voice) All this power! Mine!

The sludge covered Mario completely as the figure began to crackle with electricity.

Luigi: (gazing into the future) Oh no... Just as I feared, Shinnok is now possessing Mario.

Peach: But doesn't the fact of Mario having the Crystal Stars prevent him from being controlled?

Frankly: No, the Stars can't distinguish good from evil so they are now tainted with Shinnok's evil just as Mario has been.

Mario now stood, mixed with some of his features and some of Shinnok's while glowing brightly and reverting to a shady glow as well.

Shinnok: Now then, let's test his powers out on someone!

Bowser rose off of the ground, battered and furious.

Bowser: What are you?

Shinnok: I'm Shinnok in your rival's body.

Bowser roared and exploded into his Ultimate Bowser form as Shinnok simply smiled.

Shinnok: That form is nothing to me now!

Bowser: No, but this might be!

Bowser turned pitch black as Shinnok sensed his powers awaken fully, but he wasn't worried in the least bit.

Shinnok: Now come... Death awaits you!

Bowser flew at Shinnok as he held out his hand and a black energy ball formed.

Shinnok: Showstopper!

Shinnok fired it and it ripped through Bowser, killing him.

Peach: We've got to do something!

Rage filled her mind as a familiar presence soon reentered her body.

Voice: Let me help you.

Peach: (Why would I let you help me, Shadow Queen?

Shadow Queen: Because I'm no longer a threat. Besides, after we defeat him I'll go back into the darkness anyway.

Peach: (All right, just don't hurt Mario!)

Peach fell of Gadd's device and began glowing a strange black color, and it seemed as if time itself stopped as her skin became more pale while her eyes turned red and her shirt and pants became black. The scourge of Rogueport had come back. The Shadow Queen was reborn.

Luigi: Peach?

Peach: I'm the Shadow Queen, and you three need to leave!

Frankly: How do we know you won't turn and kill us?

Peach: Because if I wanted to kill you I would have done so already.

Gadd: Good enough, let's go.

Gadd sped off with Frankly eyeing Peach suspiciously and Luigi looking worried.

Peach: Hey Shinnok, why don't you come and test those Stars against me?

Shinnok: Shadow Queen, you look lovely. Too bad I've got to mess that pretty face up now.

Peach: You'll never even touch this vessel.

Shinnok: Why so hostile over a silly vessel?

Peach: Because it's your vessel's lover.

Peach began gathering dark energies as did Shinnok, causing the ground to shake and windows to shatter.

Shinnok: I see you've gotten stronger since I last fought you.

Peach: You're not bad either.

Shinnok: Still a novice, though. RIYOMAU'S WRATH !

Peach: LUSTER PURGE!

Peach and Shinnok exploded with dark energies as they clashed, causing an explosion and sending both Peach and Shinnok crashing through buildings.

Peach: (I know Mario's there somewhere.)

Shinnok: (P-Peach!)

Shinnok then charged up one of Mario's famous moves as Peach lunged at him.

Shinnok: Supernova!

Shinnok fired off the supernova but Peach slapped it away.

Shinnok: NO!

Peach: Anything tainted with malice can't harm me, remember?

Shinnok: Oh, I remember.

Peach: Dark Lightning Strike!

A black lightning bolt struck Shinnok, sending him into the basement of the building he was in. He then became angry.

Shinnok: I will not lose to you!

Peach: My dear, you've no choice in the matter.

Shinnok: Did you forget about my Ring of Darkness?

Peach: If you use that you will lose the Crystal Stars' powers.

Shinnok: You're right... So now, let's see here...

Shinnok began charging up his energy as Peach looked worried.

Peach: He couldn't have learned my Luster Purge trick, did he?

Shinnok: Yeah, I learned from you using it the first time.

Shinnok began glowing an eerie red while Peach cast a spell on herself to increase her durability.

Shinnok: LUSTER PURGE!

Shinnok exploded with energy from both light and darkness, sending Peach flying into the air as the Shadow King flew up to his former queen and smiled.

Shinnok: Only human.

Shinnok then dove into the ground with Peach, gaining phenomenal speeds as he crashed into the ground and creating a crater of immense size and depth.

Shinnok: Now to be put to rest once and for, all the late and forgotten Shadow Queen!

Peach then miraculously stood, but she was no longer tainted with the Shadow Queen's magic, she was just herself.

Shinnok: It seems that you are no longer my useless wife, just the foolish girl she corrupted.

Shinnok simply flicked his finger and Peach was sent flying through the crater and lay embedded in sewage pipes.

Elsewhere, Luigi felt Peach's new strength die out as he turned to confront the almighty Shadow King, but Gadd stopped him.

Gadd: Luigi, stop this. You'll just die.

Luigi: I have to help Peach and my brother. I mean, there's no one else who can fight that monster.

Shinnok began to split as Mario began to rip from him, no longer wanting just to sit and watch this demon destroy his life.

Shinnok: You won't undo me!

Mario: You'll never control me!

Shinnok: KNOW ME AS YOUR KING!

Mario: NEVER!

Shinnok: You'll never get rid of me!

Mario: GET OUT!

Mario and Shinnok separated as the Crystal Stars began circling around Mario.

Shinnok: Oh no!

Mario: (speaking Koopaharian) Crystal Stars, show this fool the might of the four heroes.

Suddenly a spectral Toad, Koopa, Goomba, and Boo appeared glaring menacingly at Shinnok.

Mario: Meet my friends, Tadpole the Toad, Konstantine the Koopa, Amanda the Goomba, and Boolia the Boo.

The heroes powered up as did Mario, causing them to be drawn into the King of Heroes as the Crystal Stars went into him as well, causing his powers to climb higher than the Shadow King's.

Shinnok: Poor, poor, deluded fools.

Shinnok underwent a monstrous transformation as he turned into a black dragon with three heads, each with yellow eyes.

Shinnok: Meet my ultimate form, Demon's Dragon.

Mario: I'm not scared of it.

Shinnok: You will be once I use my favorite spell.

Mario: What?

Shinnok: Double Power!

Shinnok grew twice the normal height of the dragon as Mario now stood fearful of the power he was generating.

Mario: Now what?

Shinnok: Now let me show you a real attack!

Shinnok fired a black, red, and green blast of energy from each of his heads as Mario dodged it, but little did he know it was heading for Luigi, Gadd, and Frankly.

Shinnok: You might want to save your friends.

Luigi tried to blast the attack back but it proved futile as Mario appeared and took the blast full force.

Mario: Run!

The energy blast faded as Mario now stood smoldering while he used the Crystal Stars to heal himself.

Luigi: Mario, use your sword!

Mario: Go Luigi! I can't fight full force with you three here.

Luigi and Gadd flew off as Mario began charging up his powers again but this time exploding into his super spirit form as well.

Mario: All right, now it's time to finish this.

Mario flew full force at Shinnok, who roared and fired a fireball at Mario, who simply smacked it away and dove straight into the demon.

Shinnok: Get out of me now!

Mario: This is just like when you controlled me, but now instead of me keeping you alive I'm going to rip you apart.

Shinnok roared as Luigi stopped to see the dragon begin to ripple oddly.

Luigi: Unless I'm mistaken, Mario's going to use his light conversion to blow Shinnok up.

Mario began crackling with electricity and Shinnok began to crack and ripple with light.

Mario: Dark Purge!

Mario exploded with light energy as Shinnok was vaporized by the sheer amount of energy, leaving only the Ring of Darkness, which cracked and shattered.

Luigi: Where's Mario?

Mario stood, fully healed of injuries. Even his clothes were restored. Peach had dug herself out of the crater and was smiling.

Peach: About time, Mario.

Mario: You okay?

Peach: Yeah, Shinnok destroyed the Shadow Queen somehow.

Mario: I know, in a way I'm grateful for her help.

_**The End **_


End file.
